Cat Black
Cat Black Catlina Elizabeth Lovebelle Black ( Just known as Cat Black) is a character in the Alternative Universe of Harry Potter. Cat Black attended Hogwarts in the same year as Ginny Weasley, aong with her twin brother Dug. She is the daughter of Daisy Lovebelle and Gerrard Black. She was sorted into Slytherin house, although she was almost a Gryffindor, due to her sometimes rash actions. Although she is a pure-blood, she was brought up by her grandfather who was against blood prejudice, and takes the same views, earning her the title of 'blood traitor' School Life Whilst attending Hogwarts School Cat befriended student Ginny Molly Weasley, Salena Slytherin, Nick Slytherin and Luna Lovegood. Her best subject was Potions, and her worst subject was Care of Magical Creatures, as she tried to hard to be loving to the animals. Her small, fat owl, named Pecky, hated her for this reason. Whilst in school, Cat's best friend was her twin brother Dug Black (although he did not seem to appreciate her company as much as she did his). The two were seperated half way through their school years, as Dug was being charged of murder after being put through the imperius curse. Whilst this made Cat very unhappy, she was relieved to meet her brother later in life, where his case had been cleared and he was no longer wanted by the MoM. After School Cat managed to get the following NEWTS: Potions -O DaDa-EE Herbology-EE Charms-EE Transfiguration-O These grades were enough to allow her to train to become an auror, which she managed, although she is not the most capable auror and is better at investigating dark witches/wizards than actually arrest/kill them. Although Cat was not the best auror, she managed to d well on some cases. However, Cat was put under the imperius curse by Regulus Black, and made to do terrible things beyond her nature. Upon the discovery that she was under the imperius curse, she was tortured in order to break the curse. This is believed to be what made Cat slightly mad, putting her just under the madness of Alastor Moody. Cat was told to take a break from working as an auror, and she became an astronomy teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Crushes Considering that Cat works around students, Cat does not appear to have any crushes, or much of a social life with anyone other than the children. Cat created an antidote to many things in her final year at hogwarts- this was even an antidot to love potions. However, Cat often keeps the potion to herself, as it couses restless nights and occasional headaches. Family and Home Cat is a member of the Black Family tree, although not many of her living relatives knew this as they were unaware her grandfather had had children, as he had disowned and abandoned the family before their birth. Cat's grandafter was Alphard Black, who was the father of Gerrard Black and father-in-law of Maria Lovebelle. Gerrard Black disowned his father and joined the death eaters where he died due to stupidity in his first fight. He often remains un-discussed as his family, especially his children are ashamed of him. Maria Lovebelle had worked in Gladrag's wizard wear and worked with cosmetic potions until she joined Celestina Warbeck on tour and fell off her broom returning home, leaving her children Cat and Dug alone. However, she is viewed as irresponsible due to leaving her children behind in the first place (causing the damage of four vases, a stool, a small kitchen fire and a apple getting stuck in Dug's mouth) and naming her children Dug and Cat (sounding like 'Dog and Cat'. Cat and Dug grew up in the BlackLovebelle house, and Cat still lives there, although Dug moved out at some point. The house has many rooms which were extended from cupboards and the house rests some place hidden by many tropical trees. The garden has a large treehouse built, constructed by Cat and Dug, and leads to the village where many other people also live. Hobbies and interests Cat has many things to do in her spare time. Whilst her favourite thing is to make and experiment with potions, Cat also enjoys casting charms and exploring new places. She also enjoys listening to 'classical' muggle music, by the likes of Journey, Foreigner, Kiss, The Who, Paramore and her favourites, Iron Maiden. Cat also enjoys playing the guitar and art, and can sometimes be seen doing art that would appear to a stranger as scribbles, but reflects her feelings and situation.